A microstrip antenna typically comprises a dielectric substrate having a ground layer, a patch layer spaced apart from the ground layer, and a feed layer electromagnetically communicating with the patch layer. The ground layer, patch layer, and the feed layer are made of an electrically conducting material such as copper. It is desirable to provide a patch or slot antenna, which is optically transparent. It is also desirable to provide an antenna that operates at or above microwave frequencies.